The present disclosure relates to a cleaner for collecting pollutant particles such as dust and dirt and a method for driving the cleaner.
A cleaner makes it possible to clean a desired region without scattering pollutant particles such as dust and dirt. The reason for this is that the cleaner collects (or traps) pollutant particles by inhalation (suction). In order to collect pollutant particles, the cleaner has a collecting fan that is rotated by an electric motor.
The cleaner uses an AC voltage of about 110 V or 220 V or a DC voltage of a battery to drive the collecting fan. That is, cleaners are classified into an AC voltage cleaner and a DC voltage cleaner.
The AC voltage cleaner is equipped with a power cord for receiving the AC voltage. This power cord, however, restricts a possible cleaning region that can be cleaned using the cleaner. Thus, when a wide region needs to be cleaned, a user of the cleaner must repeat reconnection of the power cord.
The DC voltage cleaner restricts the possible time during which the cleaner may be used. In actuality, the DC voltage cleaner can be used only when a battery is charged with a voltage. Upon completion of discharge of the battery, the DC voltage cleaner cannot be used until the battery is charged with a voltage.